El Inspector y La Alumna
by monkeess
Summary: *Darien es el inspector del colegio, Serena la alumna. Que pasara cuando la profesora de educacion fisica falte? REVIEWS POR FA.... ONE SHOT


NO SOY LA DUEÑA DE SAILOR MOON SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ENTRETENERME…

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC… PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS… GRACIAS…

pd tuve que subir la historia muchas veces ya que no sabia como arreglar ciertas cositas, perdon...

BESOS

CATTIVA

* * *

"Maaaa!! Por que no me despertaste?? Ahora se me hizo tarde!! Exclamo la rubia.

"Hija, llevo rato tratando de despertarte, ya no pierdas mas tiempo y alístate" Respondió la Ikuko

"Pero no voy a desayunar, y no voy a soportar tanto hambre hasta el medio día!! Mama!!

"Hija te prepare un sándwich para que te lo vayas comiendo, pero trata de no correr si no te vas atragantar, y llevate un jugo" "Ya tu almuerzo esta en tu maleta OK" Le dijo a su hija mientras esta corría como atolondrada por toda la casa.

"Gracias mami te adoro" Dijo mientras tomaba el sándwich y lo comía, esparciendo migas por todos lados mientras agradecía.

"Ya vete que se va hacer mas tarde" Planto un beso sobre la frente de su hija Serena

"Chauuu"

- - -

"La verdad no lo puedo creer, ya en ultimo año del colegio, no puedo levantarme a tiempo! Que alivio al ver el horario de clases de la universidad! Exclamo Serena

"Y por que lo dices?" Pregunto su amiga

"Y por que mi horario empieza a las 9!" Contesto felizmente.

"Que suerte tienes cabeza de chorlito!" Exclamo mientras la abrazaba

"Ya Rei! No me digas asi!"

"Deja de llorar, y vamos al gimnasio que va a empezar la clase!" Dijo mientras agarraba a Serena por la muñeca y la llevaba corriendo

- - -

"Se que lo que te estoy pidiendo no tienen nada que ver con tu trabajo en la institución. Es mas ni tienes titulo de maestro."

"Si lo sabe entonces por que me lo estas pidiendo?"

"Se que tu trabajo es de inspeccionar que toda la escuela trabaje como debe de ser" Pauso mientras lo miraba apenada por lo que le iba a decir

"Te lo pido como un gran favor, se me es imposible encontrar un substituto al final del día escolar y todos los otros profesores tienen clases, por lo cual no hay nadie libre"

"No lo se" Respondió secamente

"Por favor inspector, nunca le te pedido nada, y nunca ha encontrado nada malo en el colegio." Suplico

"Esta bien Sra. Directora, voy a mi carro para sacar mi ropa de ejercicio, y agradezca que la traía si no, no te a poder ayudar"

"Te debo un gran favor, muchas gracias, aunque yo sabia que no te ibas a negar" Y le brindo una calida sonrisa

"Bueno me voy, toco el primer timbre, mejor me apuro, nos vemos en un rato" Tomo su portafolio y se marcho hasta su carro.

--

"No te parece demasiado corto ese pantalón Serena"

"Rei, por si no te acuerdas, TUUUU estas usando mi pantalón de gimnasia!" "Si quieres tu usas este te parece?? Pregunto Serena

"Sorry, Sere, se me olvido, si no fuera por que llego Andrés (el que viene una vez al mes) no te lo hubiera pedido"

"Si lo se, total la profesora no le va a molestar, ya que somos todas mujeres"

"Sere corre al baño que viene la directora y te mata si te ve así, espera a que te vaya a buscar sale?" Grito Rei mientras empujaba a Serena hacia al baño.

"Buenas tardes alumnas"

"Buenas tardes Sra. Directora" Respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo sin ánimos

"Vengo a decirles, que su profesora de educación física"

"BIEN!!" "YUP"" "HORA LIBRE" "NO, MEJOR NOS VAMOS" Eras los gritos de alegría de las alumnas.

"No tan rápido niñas, lamento arruinar su fiesta, pero tenemos a alguien que va a cubrir a su profesora"- "Por favor pase"

"mmm que guapo"

"Ojala falte seguido la profesora"

"Si Rei, con este papito me da ganas de corres hasta 5 kilómetros" Dijo muriendo de la risa

"Que payasa eres Mina, espera que Serena lo vea y se muere"

"No Rei, el no es su tipo, a ella tiene le gustan rubiecitos, como Andrew" Dijo triste

"Si Mina tal vez tengas razón, pero ya no le gusta, solo fue un amor platonico, pero ni modo"

"Uds. dos, jovencitas, cuando un adulto este hablando Uds. guardan silencio, me escucharon"

Se miraron con una cara como diciendo y a este que bicho le pico…

"Si profesor, lo sentimos"

"Bueno se ve que ya tiene el control, voy a dejar que se presente Ud. mismo, me voy a la oficina" "Ud. niñas hagan caso a las ordenes del profesor"

"CLARO!!" "NO SE PREOCUPE" Eran las respuesta de la niñas

"Nos vemos mas tarde profesor" Dijo la directora al marcharse

--

"Que será ese griterío? Por que tardan tanto??" Se preguntaba Serena

"Será que me voy a quedar toda la tarde acá"

- -

"Primer voy a pasar lista OK. Fórmense en una fila mirando al frente"

"Sheina Cami?" - "Presente"

"Rinsay Tokama?" - "Presente"

Y así siguiendo nombrando a las chicas, y solo faltaban tres

"Mina Aino" – "Presente profesor" Esta respondió de una manera muy sensual

"Rie Hino" - "Presente"

"Serena Tsukino" – "….."

"Serena Tsukino" -Pregunto una vez pero sin respuesta

"Me olvide de Serena" Dijo Rei

"Haz algo" Respondió Mina

"Profesor, ella esta en el baño, tuvo un pequeño accidente" Dijo Rei

"Ve a buscarla, y vuelves en menos de un minuto o van a quedarse después del colegio"

- - -

"Mejor me duermo, si, ya que mas da" Dijo Serena mientras se recostaba sobre la colchoneta del vestuario de mujeres, cuando escucho la puerta que se abría como una bomba que explotaba

"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Que te pasa Rei"

"Parate, y ven ya! Me olvide de venir a buscarte, le dije que tuviste un pequeño accidente, y me ordeno que te viniera a buscar en menos de un minuto si no vamos a quedarnos después de clases"! Exclamo sin aire

"Pero que accidente le digo que tuve?"

"Dile que se te mancho el pantalón por obra de la naturaleza femenina"

"PERO ESO TE SUCEDIÓ A TI REI!!" Dijo enojada

"Tienes otra idea…- Miro y vio que no- entonces dile eso, y si el no te cree sacas mi pantalón del locker OK"

"el?? Quien es el??"

"No tengo tiempo de explicar corree!!

- -

Mientras mantenía la vista en la lista, apuntaba el nombre de la estudiante que estaba en el baño para detención después de la escuela. Le encantaba tomar represarías contra estudiantes que no seguían las normas de la escuela, va para eso le pagaban. No vio cuando se acercaban.

Lentamente subió la mirada, mientras lo hacia se encontró con unas piernas, las recorrió de principio a fin. Eran las piernas de una diosa, blancas y delicadas, se veían tan suaves como la seda. Las curvas de esas piernas lo perdieron mientras poco a poco subía su vista.

Sacudió su cabeza, por un segundo se olvido su trabajo allí, y que las piernas deliciosas eran de una estudiante

"Aquí esta" Dijo Rei, roja por tanto correr

Serena, se puso roja al ver como su profesor, al que todavía no le veía la cara, observo sus piernas, pero se relajo cuando noto que nadie mas vio ese suceso. Y logro decir

"Lo siento profesor, pero tuve un pequeño incidente" Respondió Serena

Levanto su mirada para poder ver la cara de la alumna que llegaba tarde y sin perder el detalle que usaba un pantalón corto, que daba mucho a la imaginación. Saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza y respondió

"No permito esta clase de falta de respeto, tiene que cumplir el horario señorita Tsukino" Dijo en tono enojado, para evitar mostrar lo sorprendido que se puso cuando vio sus ojos celestes.

Vio como su mirada penetrante se clavo con la de ella, y observo sus ojos azules oscuros. Miro hacia abajo por que sintió que la intimidaba y dijo

"Los siento, pero no podía llegar antes, tuve fue un accidente como le dije anteriormente, yo no tengo control sobre las acciones de la naturaleza femenina cuando llega sin aviso" Respondió ya de forma enojada ya que le parecía ridículo el reclamo que le hacia cuando le explico que tuvo un accidente.

Ella sabia que no era verdad, pero el no, pero aun así se sintió ofendida.

"Ya no quiero escuchar sus excusas, se va quedar después de clase en detención y yo mismo se la daré. Así que no intento faltar por que reprueba esta materia" Dijo sin mirarla. Ja! Como la iba a mirar si sus ojos celestes lo hechizaban.

No concebía la idea de que estuviera intimidado por una alumna, el era prácticamente la ley en vida. Y sabia que no podía estar en el, el deseo de querer saber de esta individuo ya que podría causar su expulsión del consejo y si quisieran lo podrían llevar preso.

"Bueno ya no quiero mas interrupciones entendieron?- Miro fijamente a todas y en especial a Serena.

"Con tantas cosas me olvide presentarme" Dijo mientras dejaba su carpeta en sobre el una silla

"Me llamo Darien Chiba"- "Profesor Chiba para Uds."

"Buenas tardes profesor Chiba" Contestaron todas súper contentas de saber el nombre de sus sexy profesor.

"Ahora quiero que corran 11 vueltas, las ultimas 2 a toda velocidad, a la que vea caminando, le doy un cero el día de hoy me escucharon?"

"Lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de sangrón, que viejo de mierda" Decía Mina mientras empezaba a trotar.

"Si, quien se cree este Chiba, va digamos que le hace honor a su nombre, tiene cara de chiva jajajaj" Las tres reían pero no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ella Darien las había escuchado.

"ah si? Por lo menos no tengo una cabeza de chorlito" Dijo bien bajito casi en silencio, cuando pasaba por el lado de Serena para que lo escuchara.

"Que tienes Serena?"

"Nada Rei, solo que me pareció escuchar algo, pero debió ser mi imaginación, ya que el no se atrevería"

"No se atrevería a que?"

"Nada Mina, nada corramos sino este idiota que tenemos de profesor, nos va a reprobar"

- - -

Veía como las alumnas corrían, unas con ganas, tal vez para que el las viera, y otras sin ganas, como obligadas. Dentro de ese grupito de obligadas estaba Serena.

Se puso sus lentes negro, así nadie podría ver hacia donde sus ojos miraban. Se quedo viendo a la rubia de ojos celestes, parecía que lo había hechizado. Observaba como sus labios formaban una sonrisa angelical. No podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Disimuladamente lo veía, toda una figura varonil. Por su mente ya "sucia" por sus amigas no evito ver su paquete. Como le encantaba ver a los hombres con pantalones de jogging, ya que mostraban clara y detalladamente sus dotes, le parecía tan sexy. Se rió por el pensamiento.

Su mente corría mas rápido que las niñas en pista, solo se la imaginaba a ella, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Pero que hacia! Sacudía su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

"Bueno, como terminaron antes de tiempo, quiero que estiren sus músculos antes de entrar a la ducha OK?" Dijo Darien

"AOUCHHH AOUCHHH!!"

"Otra vez Ud. Tsukino?? Por que le gusta armar tanto escándalo?

"No me rete!! Me esta dando un calambre y no se como hacerlo desaparecer"

"Tírese al piso boca arriba" Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Serena hizo lo que su profesor le ordeno mientras continuaba llorando.

"Estire su pierna, le voy hacer un masaje para que se le vaya" Se sorprendió el mismo de lo que dijo, pero bueno lo tenia que hacer aunque estuvo nervioso y Serena se dio cuenta de eso.

"OK" – Ella se limito a decir

Primero tomo su tobillo, la escuchaba gritar. Su mano se poso sobre la parte superior del tobillo, ya la calcetín no la cubría.

Sintió como su mano chocaba con su piel, sabia que estaba nervioso, sus manos estaban frías y húmedas, sabia que no era mas que nerviosismo. Pero se seguía quejando.

"Donde exactamente te duele?" Pregunto el

"No se no se!! Me duele haga algo!!" Respondió Serena

El sabía que el dolor nos puede engañar haciendo creer que el dolor esta en una parte pero en realidad se encuentra en otro. Empezó con sus manos hacer movimientos lentos que poco a poco cubrían ya la mitad de su pierna.

Ya sus manos no estaban frías ni húmedas, ya estaban tibias, se olvido del dolor que sentía y se concentro en cada movimiento que el hacia. Sentía sus manos suaves y firmes a la vez por el masaje, y quería imaginar como serian el tacto de las manos de su profesor en una caricia. Se lo imagino, causando que cerrara sus ojos dejando mostrar una leve mueca de excitación.

No estaba dando un simple masaje para quitarle el calambre y lo sabía bien, sabia que la tocaba con una leve pasión ya que no podía hacerlo obvio. El lo disfrutaba, y como lo disfrutaba, sentir su suave piel, menos mal que sus lentes ocultaban donde realmente sus ojos estaban mirando, recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro de su pierna, ver su entre pierna lo excitaba, pero mantuvo el control, no quiera despertar a su amigo y causar una catástrofe.

Las demás no estaban prestando atención a lo que sucedía, estaban chismoseando de sus novios y de los planes que tenia en el fin de semana. Las únicas que se quedaron a presenciar la acción fueron Mina y Rei.

Pudo ver la leve demostración de placer en su rostro, y le encanto. A pesar de que la cambio al instante, el la pudo ver. Sabia que le gustaba el taco de su piel con la de el, y se aprovecho de eso. Poco a poco iba subiendo su mano, ya estaba en la rodilla. Con movimientos en forma circular, movimientos tiernos y fuertes a la vez de su pulgar, jugaba con su rodilla y con la parte inferior de esta. Se imagino que era su parte íntima, lo tocaba como solo se puede tocar, como solo es sabia tocar, lento, suave, tierno, desenfrenado, con lujuria, llena de pasión. Como disfrutaba solo con imaginarlo, como gozaba con solo pensar como podría ser su rostro a tal caricia.

Oculto esa sensación sin esperar, ya sus manos empezaban a quemarle la piel. Empezaba arder cuando sus manos llego a su rodilla, que placer, era como el juego previo a una noche de pasión. Solo cerró los ojos y actuó dolor, dolor por querer que sus manos la tocaran por todo su cuerpo. Solo imaginaba que las caricias que recibía su bendita rodilla la recibiera su parte mas intima que ya podía sentir el cambio. Al ritmo de esas caricias empezaba a humedecerse.

Ellas solo los miraban, no sabían que decir, no podían creer que el, el que la había retado, la había hecho pasar una vergüenza frente toda la clase le estaba dando unos masajes llenos de éxtasis y pasión. Parecían que estaban hipnotizadas, el tiempo se había detenido, al menos eso es lo que ellas creían ante tan demostración.

Con sus dos manos tomo la parte superior de su pierna, sus manos le ardían, le quemaban, y ella era su fuego. No ya no mas, era demasiado para el, tenia que contenerse, si no fuera el un inspector, ja se reía de su posición, si no hubiera ninguna otra persona en el gimnasio, le quitaría el pequeño pantalón que le impedía tomarla. La tomaría como el más precioso tesoro pero la haría desearlo, desearlo tanto como para que ella le pida que le haga el amor como nunca se lo hizo a nadie.

Necesitaba agua, hielo, algo que la calmara, ya que lo quería eran que sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, que la tomara, ella seria su aprendiz, dejaría que le enseñara todo lo que el sabia, quería que hiciera de ella lo que el deseara, ese era su deseo. Quería desaparecer a cada una de las personas presentes hasta sus amigas, para tirarse sobre el y pedirle que llenara su piel con su piel. Que la bañara con sus besos.

No pudo más y paro

"Ya se le fue el calambre" Pregunto todo embobado

"Si creo que si, muchas gracias profe" Logro decir

"Tiene que tener mas cuidado Srta. Tsukino cuando corra me entendió" Trato de sonar furioso

"OK"

"Bueno ahora vayan a bañarse, las espero acá en 10 minutos"

Todos se marcharon a las duchas, hasta el, tenia que bajar el calor que lo estaba consumiendo, y bueno ella necesitaba de esa ducha mas que la comida en ese día.

"Serena, se te paso el calambre?"

"Si Rei, gracias"

"Serena..."

"Si Mina"

"No quiero sonar loca ni nada por el estilo, pero no me puedo saca de la cabeza al profe tocándote, no me mal interpretes ehh, solo es que no parecía un simple masaje, se veía como que solo estaba tocando y no masajeando tu pierna" Dijo Mina media preocupada.

"Yo pienso igual que Mina, estuvo muy raro, digo para ser un profesor y que te tocara así" Dijo Rei

Serena tenia que calmarse

"Dejen de hacerse la película Uds. dos, pervertidas, solo piensan en eso, no cambian mas verdad?- Dijo mientras se metía a la ducha, fue una buena respuesta, pensó.

Mientras sus amigas la miraron entrar...

"Sabes creo que tiene razón, siempre hablamos de eso"

"Creo que si Rei, ja vimos fantasmas donde no lo hay"

- -

"MMMM necesitaba de esta ducha fria, que piel Serena, si estuvieras en esta escuela te juro que conquistaría….." Dijo en voz baja…

--

"Bueno, se que no hicieron mas que correr, pero lo que sucede es que no soy profesor de educación física, es mas no soy profesor de nada.- Pauso- Soy el inspector de este colegio, por ende soy mas que la directora de este colegio, ya me conocen. Que no las vaya a ver haciendo algo contra la reglas por que si no las hecho quedo claro?" Dijo seriamente

"Si Sr. Inspector" Contestaron

"Ya se pueden ir a sus casar"

"No tan rápido Srta. Tsukino, Ud. tiene detención o se olvido?

Todas las demás se reían de ella, siempre se metía en problemas, usualmente lloraba pero en esta ocasión, estaba más que contenta, pero no podía demostrarlo.

"No, no me olvide" Dijo fingiendo tristeza y resignación.

"OK. Ahora tome esta carpeta, y acompáñeme, tengo que seguir trabajando y como castigo limpiara mi oficina y solo podrá irse cuando termine" Dijo y se marcho a paso lento para que lo siguiera

Ya escuchaba las carcajadas de las de más pero no les dio importancia

"Que tipo mas abusado, Serena tranquila solo limpia rápido y te vas OK?

"Si Mina eso haré"

"No dejes que te intimide"

"Tratare Rei tratare…" "Pero vayan disfruten la tarde por mi OK"

"OK amiga, cuídate" Dijo Mina

"Byeeee" Rei dijo mientras se marchaban…

- -

Solo quedaban ellos dos, y un conserje. Todos se habían marchado a sus casas. Aunque le molestaba tener que estar en detención, hoy se sintió diferente.

"Pon la carpeta sobre mi escritorio" Ordeno

"Aquí esta bien"

"Si, ahora, ve al cuarto que esta detrás de esa puerta y lo empiezas a limpiar, recién cando termines te puedes ir "

"OK"

Se acerco a la puerta, tomo la perilla, la giro y se quedo helada cuando vio el cuarto.

"Ud. quiere que limpie esto?" Pregunto apuntando al cuarto

"Si"

"Pero eso me va a tomar diasssss"

"Vas a desobedecer mis ordenes?" Pregunto sin mirarla

"Tengo que volver a casa, y es ilegal que me mantenga en el colegio"

"Lo se, por lo tanto, vas a tener detención todos los días después del colegio hasta que termines"

No podía creer lo que le ordenaba, pero era la única manera de tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera en esa situación….

Pensó que era broma, lo que le pedía …

"Me esta bromeando verdad?" Pregunto entre risa

"Acaso tengo la cara como que le conté un chiste Srta. Tsukino?" Y la miro intensamente

"No Sr."

"Ahora le recomiendo que empieza, si quiere terminar rápido"

No sabía por donde empezar, el cuarto era un desastre, papeles por todos lados, sillas, mesas, latas de sodas, envolturas de caramelos, chicles en la pared. Cerro sus ojos respiro profundo y empezó.

La miraba entretenido, ella había dejado la puerta abierta de par en par y el no se iba a perder la función.

Una hora más tarde

"Esta bien por hoy, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a tu casa"

"Si, y es una larga caminata"

"Es tarde para que te vayas caminando"

"Lo se pero como me tuve que quedar Rei no podía esperarme por que tiene que ayudarle a su abuelo en el templo"

No le quedaba más que…

"Agarra tus cosas, yo te llevo"

"No gracias no me hace falta, tengo piernas y puedo caminar"

Y que piernas pensó el y dijo " Quieres que te de otro calambre y no tengas a nadie quien te ayude?" Pregunto…

"--"No dijo nada…

"Vamos"

Tomo sus cosas y se marcharon para donde estaba su carro. El abrió la puerta, y ella le regalo una leve sonrisa agradecida por el gesto.

Dentro de el sabia que no podía hacer eso, pero pensó _"al diablo, yo soy el inspector no me voy a delatar"_

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar, ya con sus 24 años actuaba como un niño, y ella solo miraba la carretera, lo quería mirar, pero no lo podía hacer. Metros más adelante

"Donde queda tu casa?" Pregunto

"Calle Brunckinham, numero 32"

"Se donde queda esa calle, llegaremos en 5 minutos, ah y ponte el cinturón"

Silenciosamente le hizo caso. Y en 5 minutos llegaron, y bajo del auto, antes de que cerrara la puerta escucho...

"Ni las gracias das Srta.?" Pregunto enojado

"Primero, no tengo por que darle las gracias, ya que Ud. me obligo a venir, segundo por su culpa Ud. me trajo ya que me hizo quedar después de clase"

"Mas respeto Srta. Soy su inspector"

"Ah y tercero, no estamos mas en el colegio así que si quiero lo respeto OK??" Dijo esta y se marcho cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

"Mira vos, la gatita saco sus garras, y me encanta," Rió y se marcho.

Los días pasaban, el ya no se quedaba todo el día encerrado en su oficina, ahora caminaba por los pasillo en busca de su alumna favorita. Tuvo acceso a su expediente y horario, después que tocaba el timbre para cambiar de clase, allí estaba el. Día a día ella ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. El otro restante de sus pensamientos era para buscar la forma de encantarla. La hora que pasaba toda las tardes en su oficina eran la hora más feliz de su día, y esos días eran los más felices que había tenido. Se reía de si mismo por caer tras esa niña, va! Ni tan niña, una joven picara, pero inocente a la vez. Sabia que en ella había un volcán a punto de estallar y el la iba a calmar.

Ya no se apuraba en limpiar, no tenia apuro, no era tan malo después de todo. Si le sorprendía que cada vez que salía de alguna clase, se lo encontraba a el, no había día que no lo viera en los pasillos. Sentía como si en su panza pasaban miles de mariposas y se preguntaba por que se sentía así. La única razón que encuentra fue de aquella vez que estuvo a punto de caerse de la escalera por limpiar la lámpara de techo y el la alcanzó agarrar. Esa fue la primera vez que sus cuerpos estaban juntos, ella lo sostenía del cuello mientras el de sus caderas. Sintió en su pelvis su dote, y la sorprendió por que estaba fuerte como la roca. Se miraron a los ojos y el fuego los quemaba a los dos. No podía sacarse de su mente cuando la bajo al piso rozo su hombría y con la mano que no agarraba la cadera recorrió cada centímetro de su muslo derecho, y por dentro ya que llevaba su falda. Sintió como la quemaba como aquel día en el gimnasio.

Serena seguía su día normal con sus amigas durante la hora escolar, nunca le preguntaron nada ya que ella no decía nada, ni se quejaba y lo tomaron nada más como un castigo. Solo que ya después de un mes, el castigo se iba acabar.

"Bueno Serena, tengo que felicitarte, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, quedo como nueva" Dijo triste...

"Gracias, la verdad fue muy duro, pero lo logre"

"Bueno ya puedes ir a tu casa, desde mañana no tienes que venir a limpiar nada"

"OK" Respondió deprimida

"Pero eso si, me entero que rompiste alguna norma y buscare la manera de que lo pagues te quedo claro" Trato de sonar como un ogro malo pero no lo logro. Al contrario hizo que se formara una sonrisa en la cara de Serena cual lo sorprendió.

Ella se acerco lenta y tímidamente, y le dio un beso en su mejilla, pero antes de separarse le dijo de una manera muy sensual

"En ese caso, veré que norma romper, así que estate atento Sr. Chiba"

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho. El se quedo duro, en todo sentido de la palabra pensando en lo que había dicho, ahora le quedaba tiempo para buscar su castigo.

Pasaron semanas y semanas, el la tenia bajo la lupa día tras día y nada. No hacia nada que fuera contra las reglas, ya estaba desesperado, y sin darse cuenta entro al juego de ella. Lo estaba logrando, veía como la miraba, con deseo y pasión, lo estaba volviendo loco y tal vez ya era hora de una probadita. Si una probadita de lo prohibido, es lo más delicioso y hoy iba por ella.

"Serena Tsukino, como se atreve a traer comida en mi clase!!" "Vaya ya con la directora"

"Hoy la directora no vino" Respondió inocentemente

"JA te va a ir peor entonces, te vas a ir con el inspector Chiba, ya sal de la clase"

Sin ninguna objeción, salio con sus cosas del salón y camino hacia su oficina, sin antes parar en el baño. Se cambio el short que llevaba bajo la falda por una tanguita rosa, se puso unas gotitas de su perfume especial, un poco de brillo labial y marcho.

Toco la puerta

"Un minuto, ya voy"

Abrió la puerta y la vio, su corazón se paro de alegría. No se delato, pensó en lo que iba hacer, listo ya lo tenia.

"Que hiciste esta vez Srta. Tsukino?" Pregunto sonando enojado

"Lleve comida a la clases de alemán" Respondió

"Sabes que te tengo que castigar verdad?"

"Si, y veo que estas tardando mucho" Respondió ella volviéndolo loco.

Cerro la puerta con calma, cuando lo logro le puso llave, se dio vuelta y la agarro por la cintura para traerla cerca de el. La miro a los ojos, no hacia falta que le dijera nada y la beso.

Ese beso tan deseado por los dos, mientras la besaba deslizo sus delicadas manos por el cabello de Darien logrando soltar un gemido que la excitaba. El la apretaba contra su cuerpo y la llevo contra la pared. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar al final de su falda, delicadamente rozo sus dedos por sus pierna llevando el movimiento cada vez más y más arriba.

Ella lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, ya le había dado paso libre a su pasión desenfrenada.

Ya sus manos se posaban sobre sus muslo, solo sentía lo suave y perfectos que eran, los apretó de tal forma que sintió que la dejo sin oxigeno, pero aun siguió. Los memorizaba con la yema de sus dedos, y el calor que ella producía lo quemaba. Ya su miembro esta fuerte y poderoso. Mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que clase de ropa interior llevaba puesta, se volvió un animal salvaje listo para saborear a su presa.

Con su mando izquierda tomo el rostro de ella para controlar el beso mientras su mano derecha viajaba hacia su parte sur. Primero la toco por encima su tanguita, y ya podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Abrió sus ojos para ver su expresión, era mejor que la que la había regalado aquella tarde en el gimnasio. Movía su mando de arriba hacia abajo, en forma circular, de lado a lado y sentía que se mojaba mas, deseaba probarla. Con su dedo corrió hacia un lado su tanguita para sentir la suavidad de sus labios, e introdujo así cada uno de sus fuertes dejos bajo su ropa interior, con el mismo jugo que ella producía acaricio suavemente su clítoris.

Ella volaba, nunca había sentido algo así, se lo imaginaba pero esto iba mas allá de sus expectativas, cada parte que Darien recorría con sus manos era volver a nacer. No no, no podía hablar solo su respiración agitada y sus gemidos era la única manera que tenia de expresar lo que sentía, pasión, si pasión y deseo. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a su parte mas preciada solo se dejo llevar, y lo disfrutaba. Luego sintió que sus labios se despegaban de ella pero no abrió los ojos hasta en el momento que sintió su lengua en su parte húmeda. Movía la lengua como una serpiente, no podía existir este placer, no no podía, era ilógico solo sufría de tanto placer, su cuerpo se estremecía. Solo escuchaba como laboraba su jugo y la excitaba más.

Cuando poso sus labios en los inferiores de ella, la quería comer toda de una vez, pero no se decidió a disfrutarla. Sabía dulce como la miel y no le importaba empalagarse. Con su lengua recorría toda su flor, y de apoco llegaba a una pequeña abertura. Su lengua la rodeo con movimientos rápidos y lentos y sin que ella lo esperaba la introduzco haciendo que ella soltara un grito suave. Una y otra vez deslizaba su lengua dentro de ella mientras con su mano seguía acariciando si clítoris.

Solo se sostenía de la pared, ya que era lo único que tenia cerca, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, no podía mantenerse de pie pero tampoco se quería dejar caer. Era demasiada la pasión. Todos sus sentidos ya no existían. Ahora todo se concentraba en el lugar donde Darien estaba besando locamente. Cada segundo era crucial ya que sentía que empezaba a estremecerse cada vez más y más.

El presentía que su gatito estaba llegando a su punto y lo hizo cada movimiento mas lento para que llegara a no solo estrellitas si no la galaxia entera.

Respiraba profundamente, más y más profundamente sentía que toda su energía se concentraba en su sexo...

"Darien espera, siento que... que..."

"Mi vida, no tengas miedo, disfrútalo"

Al escuchar la forma en que se lo decía se excito y se dejo llevar, su cuerpo estremeció completamente, y sus manos agarraban la cabellera de el mientras lo apretaba contra si. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abierto por tal impacto dejo salir un suspiro.

Se deleito con su sabor, termino de besarla lento y tiernamente ya que había quedado sensible. Así beso su entre pierna y su labios quedaron secos. Se sentía que podía tomar el mundo entre sus manos, se paro suavemente tomo su rostro delicadamente, estaba rojo tal vez de pena o de tanto calor, espero que abriera los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas.

No quería dejar de verla, ya la había empezado a querer, antes de que la besara, ella ya se la había metido bajo la piel, y no se la podio quitar.

Ella veía la ternura la ternura que sus ojos producían, su corazón volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta que su querer era correspondido.

Se acerco y la beso una vez más, esta vez con más amor y ternura. Dejándole saber que no la iba a dejar ir.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio logro decir

"Nunca había sentido esto" Dijo poniéndose roja

Se sorprendió un poco – "Sere, eres virgen?" pregunto

"Si" Respondió un poco apenada

"Eso quiere decir que nunca nadie te había besado acá" Mientras toco su parte intima con delicadeza

-ella acento con la cabeza-

"Gracias" Dijo el

"Por que gracias?"

"Por dejarme ser el primero y único que pruebe de ti"

"El único?" Pregunto por lo que dijo

"Sere, paso todo tan rápido, que se fue del control de nuestras manos, pero no me arrepiento y se que tu tampoco, esto es tan lindo y especial, pero quiero mas de esto, quiero mas de ti, no solo de tu piel, pero quiero mas de tu sonrisa, de tus palabras, de tu alegrías y tristezas, Serena te gustaría ser mi novia? Preguntó nervioso

"Tu novia??"

"Si Sere, mi novia, creo que me enamore de ti el día que te vi. Ya luego no pude sacarte de mi mente, todo era sobre ti, nada más que ti. Cuando se acabo tu castigo mi único consuelo fue verte entre pasillos, y mi corazón latía a mil cuando chocábamos las mirada en cada encuentro."

Ella se acerco a el, lo beso y lo miro a los ojos "Si, si quiero ser tu novia"

"Te adoro mi cielo, gracias, pero..."-

"Pero que?"

"Hay que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que salgas del colegio, solo quedan dos meses mas. Y cuando salgas no va a ver ningún problema en gritárselo a los cuatro vientos" Termino de decir felizmente

"Esta bien mi cielo"

--

Esos dos meses pasaron volando, Serena era enviada a la oficina del inspector escolar seguido por romper las normas y el la castigaba con dosis de besos y caricias. El era un hombre totalmente diferente, todo el mundo le decía que se veía feliz, relajado, más de su edad. Todo eso había logrado ella, con cada salida al cine o a comer, al teatro, o a los museos, claro lejos de la cuidad para evitar encontrarse a alguien del colegio. En esos dos meses aprendió amarla, con su alma y corazón. Todavía no habían hecho el amor, el quería esperarla, aunque de vez en cuando la acariciaba como aquel día en su oficina.

"Ya Serena, dime estas saliendo con alguien, no lo puedes negar!!"

"Por que lo dice Mina"

"Vamos Sere! Te conozco, todos los días estas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, ahora te maquillas" Pauso – "Niégamelo" Reclamo

"Esta bien, esta bien, si tengo novio"

"QUEEEE!!" Grito Rei y siguió

"QUIEN? DESDE CUANDO? COMO?"

"No te puedo decir quien es todavía, solo que lo conoces, y hace 2 meses, y como bueno el amor llega de maneras locas…."

"Andrew verdad? Como pudiste, sabias que moría por el" Lloraba Mina

"Mina tu crees que realmente te haría eso a ti?"

"No" Respondió apenada

"Claro que no, no es Andrew, pero ya no te digo mas… después de la graduación te vas a enterar"

"Lo prometes?"

"Si lo prometo, pasado mañana van a saber quien es, pero bueno ahora tengo que ir al inspector, no lo puedo creer ya terminando aun me mandan con el"

"Si que malos, aparte como que todo el semestre se la agarro contigo, creo que te tiene en mala, que bueno que no vas a tener que lidiar con el después de pasado mañana"

"Si" Respondió Serena y se marcho.

- -

"Otra vez Srta. Tsukino en problemas? Cuando va a entender?" Pregunto seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Es que encanta la manera en que castiga Sr. Inspector" dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos y lo besaba.

"OK mi cielo, anda a tu clase, esperame en el café de siempre así vamos a buscar tu regalo de graduación OK?- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba

"Mi vida no tienes que regalarme nada"

"Pero quiero así que, no haga que la obligue a quedarse después de clase por desobedecer a su inspector eh!? Cochita bella"

"Darien, te amo"

"Y yo te amo a ti mi pimpollo"

--

"Darien, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlos"

"Sere, deja de decir sonseras, quiero que todo lo uses para el baile que se va hacer después de la graduación"

"Gracias mi rey"

"Todo para mi reina"

- -

"El siguiente diploma va para una excelente alumna, a pesar de que rompe la normas cada dos por tres a la semana, ha terminado el ciclo escolar con honores, un aplauso por favor a la señorita Tsukino"

Serena subía las escaleras del podio y se acerco a su directora, le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y la abrazo. –"Hija, que se cumpla tus sueños, y se que después de hoy vas a vivir tu romance tranquilamente" Le dijo en el oído y ella pregunto " Como lo supo"- "Mi niña, yo soy la madre de Darien, y cuando mi esposo murió solo quede con mi apellido de soltera, y mi hijo me contó, y quiero decirte que gracias por hacerlo feliz, volví a recuperar el hijo feliz que fue y junto a el gane una hija te quiero mucho Sere" Y profundizo su abrazo haciendo que Serena llorara de alegría…-"Gracias a ti". Cuando se daba vuelta lo vio sentado y le sonrió.

Así llamaron a otros estudiantes a recibir sus diplomas, luego todos tiraron al aire sus gorros dándole inicio a un nuevo comienzo.

- -

"Serena estas hermosa"

"Gracias Mina tu también"

"Que hermoso broche que tienes en el cabello"

"Te gusta Rei? Me lo regalo mi novio junto al los aritos, la pulsera y la gargantilla"

"owow se ve que esta forrado de dinero tu novio"

"Jajaj bueno mas o menos pero tienen un valor sentimental mas caro de lo que en realidad costo"

"UYYY no ahí viene el pesado del inspector, vamos para otro lado antes de que nos alcance" Exclamo Mina mientas buscaba por donde escapar.

"Ya nos somos sus alumnas así que tranquila, no nos puede hacer nada" Dijo Serena mientras escuchaba la fiesta comenzó con un tema lento

"No quiero interrumpir, pero Srta. Tsukino, me concede esta pieza"

"Por supuesto Sr. Inspector, será un placer" Tomo su mano, se levanto y partieron hacia la pista

"Estoy soñando o que?"

"Será una pesadilla por que no lo puedo creer, después que le hace la vida de cuadritos la invita a bailar??" Dijo Rei

"Debe de estar loco"

_Mientras…._

"jajaja tus amigas nos ven como marcianos, no lo creen"

"si lo se pobres, me dio cosa no poder contarles, pero bueno mañana vamos a contarles"

"Si mi cielo, mañana vayan a lo de Andrew, y soltamos la sopa"

"Sabes todavía no puedo creer, que la directora sea tu mama y Andrew sea tu primo"

"Si, lo bueno es que mama, lo entendió y me apoyo, y bueno Andrew es como mi hermano, que por cierto mañana se le declara a Mina"

"Que bueno! Ya era hora, se va a morir Mina con tantas noticias juntas"

"A también me olvide decirte, que mi hermano Nicolás viene de España así que vamos a celebrar"

"OK listo:"

Así siguieron bailando toda la noche, no tan seguido y bueno sacaba a bailar a otras profesoras para no levantar sospechas. El baile termino, y cada uno se fue a su casa, las chicas se quedaron en lo de Serena ya que iba a dar la noticia.

Ya en la mañana

"Serena,…

"Serenaaaa,"

"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gritaron Mina y Rei a su amiga para despertarla

"Que hora es?" Pregunto Serena mientras se levantaba

"La hora que nos digas quien es tu novio de una vez"

"OK, arréglense, ah tu Mina, ponte la ropa mas linda que trajiste, maquillate y ponte perfumito" Dijo con una sonrisa picara

"Va, que te pasa?"

"No te quejes y hazme caso"

"A donde vamos?" Pregunto Rei

"A lo de Andrew, viene su primo de España y quiere que lo conozcamos"

"Y tu novio??"

"El va a estar ahí, no te preocupes"

_Ya en el Crown…._

"Andrew, así que tu primo viene de España?" Pregunto Mina

"Así es Mina" Mientras le aprieta sus mejillas

"Y como se llama" Rei pregunto

"Nicolás"

"Cuantos años tiene?"

"El tiene 21 Rei, algo mas que quieras saber?" Pregunto maliciosamente

"j aja j aja muy chistosito no?"

"Bueno ya no peleen, en un rato va venir mi novio así lo conocen también"

"Si ya tendría que haber venido, me tome 2 malteadas y me comí dos sándwich" Dijo Mina

"Y yo, me tome 4 expresos y los nervios ya no los aguanto"

Todos rieron cuando

"UYYY loco este pasado!! Ni cuando salimos del colegio lo podemos dejar de ver!!" Exclamo Mina enojada

"Que chico guapo el que lo acompaña, el si se ve persona normal" Dijo Rei

Vieron que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, Mina y Rei se quedaron duras al escuchar a su amigo decir

"Chicas le quiero presento a mi primos Nicolás Chiba, y a su hermano, bueno que ya lo conocen, Darien Chiba"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE"? Gritaron las dos en coro

"Tienes a este!! Como primo??" Apunto a Darien

"Mas respeto Srta. Aino"

"Respeto nada, Ud. se la paso castigando a mi amiga Serena todo el ultimo semestre, y piensa que yo voy a estar así tranquila, como si nada, no Señorcito se equivoca, así que no venga con respeto, que de por cierto ya no estamos en el colegio."

"Bueno en eso tienes razón" Respondió Darien

"Ya basta de peleas, Nicolás, ella es Serena"

"Hola Serena es un gusto conocerte me han hablado maravillas de ti" Le tomo su mano y la beso.

"El gusto es mío, y también me han hablado de ti" Y le guiño el ojo

Todos menos Mina y Rei entendían…

"Ella es Mina, mi novia"

"Mucho gusto Mina, espero que lo cuides a mi primo he!!" Y beso su mano también

"Mina"

"Mina"

"Mina estas ahí" Todos preguntaban entre si

"Tu novia? Tu novia?" Preguntaba sorprendida

"Si mi novia, que tonto te tenia que haber preguntado primero" Se rió y la sentó sobre su falda…

"Mina, me gustas mucho, me gusta la manera que ríes, la forma en que sonríes, me encantan tus dichos mal dichos, me fascina tu personalidad viva y espontánea, me hechiza tu mirada, Mina, cada día que pasa, me enamoro de ti, y me gustaría que fueras mi novia, aceptas?

Mina estaba en las nubes, la declaración de su amor fue mas bella de lo que esperaba, soltó unas lagrimas lo miro y dijo

"Andrew, por que tardaste tanto en preguntarme"

"MIIINNNAAA" Todos gritaron

"Bueno, bueno, era una broma, mi amor claro que acepto te quiero"

"Y yo a ti Mina"

Se besaron tiernamente pero por el fuerte ruido de chiflidos y aplausos se separaron…

"Los felicito chicos hacen una hermosa pareja"

"Gracias Serena"

"Andrew cuida a mi amiga por que el día que lo hagas sufrir te rompo cada y uno de tus huesos entendiste"

"Rei, si lo hace yo te ayudo"

"Gracias Nicolás" Contesto Rei media roja

"Volviendo a la realidad, creo que ya se puede ir Inspector, aunque sea el primo de mi novio me sigue cayendo mal"

"MINAAA" Gritaron Rei y Serena

"Que?? Es la verdad!!" Exclamo y siguió

"Aparte Sere, ya viene tu novio, y creo que si lo ve a este hombre, va arruinar todo"

"De que hablas si mi novio ya llego"

"QUUEE??" Grito Mina

"Nicolás es tu novio Serena?" Pregunto triste

"No Rei, Nicolás no es mi novio"

"Pero no entiendo, Andrew es mi novio, Nicolás no es tu novio, aparte vi como miras a Rei y no te hagas el tonto" Dijo mientas apuntaba hacia el y lo ponía rojo junto

"Pero te falta uno"

"Si el inspector que todavía esta parado y no se va" Dijo y se quedo en silencio, la miro a ella luego a el, observo que Serena se acercaba a el, no lo creía. Rei esta igual de sorprendida y vieron que el la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba.

"Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Darien"

"Darien, mis amigas Rei y Mina"

"jaja se quedaron duras, no lo creen todavía?" Dijo mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ellas solo se quedaron mirando y movieron la cabeza respondiendo a Darien con un no.

"No, No, NO, NO, esto es una broma, dime que es una broma Serena"

"Mina, tranquila, se que es extraño, pero el es mi novio"

"Pero te la paso castigando todo el semestre"

Darien interrumpió "Si con mucho besos y abrazos" Dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novia.

"Ahora entiendo, por eso siempre te metías en problemas, todo para ir con el verdad"

"Así es Rei"

Mina de apoco fue captando lo que su amiga decía

"Pero por que no nos contaste"

"Mira Mina, tu sabes que el es inspector de nuestro colegio, y si alguien mas por esa casualidad lo escuchara cuando se lo estuviera diciendo a Uds. el se hubiera metido en un gran problema, entiendes amiga, no lo hice por que no confiaba, lo hice solo por precaución."

Ya lo había entendido todo, y dijo

"Perdón Darien, no quería tratarte así, pero te tenia bronca por castigar a mi amiga, pero se ve que ella esta súper feliz por eso, discúlpame" "Y tu Sere, perdóname solo que no entendía y bueno tu me conoces soy media lenta"

"En eso tienes toda la razón mi amor" Dijo Andrew y todos se rieron

"Andrew!! Ya me las voy a cobrar, esperate y veras" Y se le lanzo para besarlo

Andrew cerró el local para una reunión de amigos, Serena y Darien contaron claramente como las cosas pasaron. Todos reían, de las locuras que Sere o Mina decían. Nicolás y Rei no se sacaban la vista de encima y bueno ellos los molestaban, asi paso todo la tarde y cada uno se marcho a su casa pero antes..

"Rei, te gustaría ir al cine mañana"

"Claro Nicolás me encantaría" "Este es mi teléfono-le paso un papel- llámame mañana para ver a que hora pasas te parece"

"Me parece perfecto te llamo mañana" y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Rei y Nicolás después de muchas citas, se pusieron de novio. Eran la pareja mas despareja pero era perfecta. Ella con su temperamento y el con su ternura lo balanceaban todo. Eran felices.

Mina y Andrew se amaban cada días mas y mas, tenían muchas cosas en común pero también eran súper diferentes. Y aprendía de cada uno en cada DIA que pasaba.

Serena y Darien, eran blanco y negro, y eso les encanta, el era el serio y ella alegría pura. Serena tenia su cuarto como si un tornado hubiera posado por allí, en cambio el era demasiado ordenando. Mientras pasaban los meses el iba pareciéndose mas a ella, era mas sociable, chistoso, y ella había aprendido hacer mas ordenada, y no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

En el séptimo mes completaron su relación, se entregaron al amor puro que sus cuerpos daban. Ese día se amaron como nunca antes, conocieron cada trazo de piel de su pareja, besaron cada centímetro de ella. Después de aquella demostración, no había nada que los separa, ni cuando Serena junto a sus amigas marcharon a la universidad.

Y así pasaron cuatro años, Darien, espero que su novia se recibiera como locutora de radio, y no le sorprendió que ella haya encontrado trabajo poco tiempo después. El ya era el nuevo director del sistema escolar, todo el mundo le daba el respeto que se merecía.

Darien sabia que era el momento perfecto para pedirle a su amada novia que fuera su esposa para toda la eternidad…..

"Agárrense por que ahí les va, el que va a estar con nosotros en una entrevista exclusiva es Miranda! Si como lo oyeron, Miranda! EL nuevo grupo pop que esta rompiendo records y adueñándose de todas las carteleras musicales. Además, 5 de Uds. podrán ganarse 2 boletos para ir a verlos en vivo el 13 de Mayo!"

"WOW ya empezaron a caer las llamadas, pero solo la llamada numero 232 va a ser el primer ganador! Mientras seguí escuchando la radio que te trae los éxitos de hoy, FM Moonlight 23.2, seguí a ahí, que ya volvemos"

"Estoy muerta, en 2 minutos me dan el numero del ganador"

"Listo Serena"

2 min. Más tarde

"Bueno ya tenemos el nombre de la primera ganadora, su nombre es Khan Nix" "Felicidades chiquita, tu y un acompañante irán a ver a Miranda!" "Espera que la producción te llame y termine de tomar todo tus datos"

"No esperaba que ya tuviéramos el o la segundo ganador de los tickets, me dicen que lo debo tomar al aire así ahí vamos" "Gracias por llamar a Moonlight, como te llamas?"

"Darien"

Le sorprendió la respuesta, ya que ese nombre no era común y la voz del muchacho era parecida a la del novio. Pero continúo con su trabajo.

"Bueno Darien, déjame felicitarte, ganaste dos boletos para ver Miranda!" "Dime y a quien vas a llevar?"

"Bueno tengo pensado llevar a mi futura esposa, a ella le encanta este nuevo grupo así que se va a poner contenta"

"Mira que bien, si Miranda es uno de mis grupos favoritos seguro le va a encantar"

"Si creo que si"

"Ella te esta escuchando en estos momentos?"

"Si, ella escucha el programa todos los días"

"Entonces por que no le preguntas al aire que te acompañe al concierto"

"Me parece una muy buena idea… Serena quieres ir al concierto de Miranda conmigo"

Serena se quedo dura, o era demasiada casualidad o le estaban haciendo una broma

"Por que no me contestas Serena"

"JAJA que broma mas chistosa… pero no soy tu futura esposa" Dijo como para seguirle la broma, cuando siente que la puerta de la cabina se abría y entraba su novio.

"Darien que haces aquí"

"Vengo a preguntarle a mi futura esposa que me acompañe al concierto"

"Ella no esta-Dijo molesta- Solo tu novia"

El se arrodilla, aun que su celular en la mano y dice

"Si aceptas, desde ahora serás mi futura esposa, Serena quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Darien, no esperaba esto de ti, y me encanta"

"Eso es lo que tu logras, aceptas?"

"Si si si si mil veces si! Te amo cielo"

"Y yo a ti pimpollo" Se besaron

Su amor supero todas las prueba que el camino tenia para ellos, ese amor lleno su casa de dos angelitos que hacían brillar sus vidas… y así fueron felices…..


End file.
